


Is This Real?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, love potion, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo finds a strange bottle in his truck and decides to test it out on Liam. Turns out it’s a love potion.





	Is This Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 7!
> 
> This was a great week! Can’t wait for next year’s!

Theo smirked as Liam cuddled up next to him. A couple of days ago he found a bottle in his truck and he decided to test the liquid out on Liam. Theo was happy when it didn't kill the beta but instead made him fall madly in love with him. The beta would honestly do anything for him but surprisingly Theo hasn't took took that as advantage. Theo gently kissed Liam's head causing the younger to lean in closer.

"Theo, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"You tell me everyday Liam."

"I know but I just want you to know that somebody loves you. I know you weren't told that much as a child so I want to make up for that."

"You're so sweet baby wolf, I love you too." Liam giggled at the nickname. Theo knew that if Liam wasn't under the effects of the potion he would beat his ass for calling him that. 

In the morning Theo woke up alone in Liam's bed. He looked around and was couldn't find the beta anywhere. He sighed and went downstairs and Liam was still nowhere to be found. He decided to go back up to Liam's room and lied on the bed waiting for the beta to come home. He waited for hours until Liam finally opened the door.

"Liam, I was worried about you! Where have you been?"

"Oh um I just went for a walk and I lost track of time. You shouldn't worry Theo."

"I know little wolf but I don't know what I would do without you you're my everything." Theo saw a brief look of confusion on Liam’s face but it was quickly covered up with a loving smile.

“What do you want to do today babe?” Liam asked lying down and cuddling into the chimera.

“I just want to be here with you Liam.” The smiled as he breathed Liam in. The smell of the beta was so intoxicating, especially when both their scents mixed together. 

“Theo I have to ask you something.”

“What is it baby wolf?”

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?”

“Well... I...”

“Do you not love me enough? I clearly love you but I don’t think you feel the same.” Theo was shocked to hear those words come out Liam’s mouth. He loved Liam more than anything, but having sex with him would be taking advantage of this situation.

“I-I didn’t want to take advantage of you Liam. I found this potion in my truck and I decided to test it on you. When I found it was a love potion I was shocked because that was the first time someone showed affection towards me. I’m sorry Liam.” Theo expected Liam to beat the living hell out of him but he didn’t. He just stared blankly at Theo.

“I know what happened. This morning I woke up confused and I ran. I was angry and I thought you were doing this to take advantage of me but the fact that you just want someone to love you breaks my heart. I want to love you Theo, if you’ll let me.” Theo nodded and pulled the beta closer. This time Liam will love Theo for real.


End file.
